O Encontro
by Robin yume
Summary: Eles não tinham nada em comum, ou talvez tivessem mais do que imaginavam, porem tão somente a neve lhes mostraria isso:“Até o amanhã chegar lembrarei da sua imagem nos meus sonhos.” RaeXRobin Oneshot Universo alternativo fanfic by Ayla.


**O Encontro.**

* * *

**Algumas coisas que vocês precisam saber sobre a Fic:  
****1°**** O casal serão os únicos personagens da Fic, resolvi não colocar outras pessoas pra não misturar um pouco a história;  
****2°**** Como o Universo é Alternativo os personagens não terão nome de heróis:  
Ravena: Rachel Roth  
Robin: Richard Grayson - Dick  
****3°**** Eu tentei fazer os personagens o mais natural possível, portanto a Rachel não terá nem o cabelo e nem os olhos roxos (mas também não será loura dos olhos azuis );  
****4°**** Os pais do Dick não morreram e Rachel não é filha de um demônio (bom, não literalmente).**

* * *

Como todo mês de dezembro, além do frio, a neve trás à Jump City os festejos Natalinos e de Fim de Ano. Nessa época a cidade fica mais iluminada e é raro encontrar uma casa onde não tenha pisca-pisca ou bonecos de neve.

Eram mais ou menos 11h30min e Rachel estava voltando da escola. Vestia um uniforme básico: blusa branca e calça jeans. Usava também um cachecol e um paletó de lã para espantar o frio, ambos pretos. Carregava uma mochila preta nas costas. A menina estava um pouco revoltada com a vida.

Já estava entrando as férias, as aulas estavam acabando e os professores, como todo ano, queriam ensinar sobre a importância da família no Natal. Mas é difícil para uma garota sem pai ter que ouvir a palavra "família". Seu pai havia fugido das responsabilidades quando descobriu que sua mãe estava grávida. E isso a deixou mais odiosa.

Rachel Roth, uma garota não muito alta, com idade em torno dos 15, 16 anos, cabelo curto e preto que quando batia o sol parecia até ter uma cor um pouco roxa. Seus olhos cor ônix destacava seu rosto de pele branca pálida. Não é o tipo de garota que gosta de amizades e talvez até fuja delas. Bem diferente das garotas da sua idade: não liga pra celular, compras, internet e quer distância de meninos ou algum tipo de relacionamento. Acostumada a sempre usar preto simbolizando sua vida. Seu passatempo é ficar no quarto lendo livro ou meditando, pra ver se os problemas desaparecem, ao menos enquanto ela estiver concentrada.

- Droga de Escola! – reclamava, pisando fundo enquanto lembrava das piadas dos seus colegas de sala. – Quem eles pesam que são? Se sou diferente é porque não quero ser medíocre como eles. – ela parou no ponto de ônibus de braços cruzados, era perto do colégio que ficava em frente ao shopping onde ela costumava comprar seus livros, a única coisa que a interessava naquele lugar. Pensou um pouco e decidiu não voltar pra casa agora, estava bem transtornada pra ter que encarar sua mãe que sequer ligava pra garota.  
Ela atravessou a rua coberta de neve com um pouco de cuidado para não cair e continuou caminhando devagar, segurando as alças de sua mochila, queria aproveitar o momento de sossego que tinha. Entrou no shopping e diferente das outras pessoas não se deslumbrou com o tamanho do lugar e com a quantidade de lojas que tinha lá dentro.  
No Natal costumava ser um lugar bem agitado e luminoso, com piscas-piscas, pinheiros cobertos de enfeites e outros símbolos desse festejo ficavam na porta de cada loja. Ela continuou tranqüila, apenas observando o alvoroço que as pessoas faziam para gastar dinheiro com coisas inúteis.  
_"Ainda dizem que o humano evoluiu."_ – pensou, olhando com repugnância os desesperados cidadãos correndo até uma loja em promoção.

Ela foi até a escada rolante subiu pro segundo andar e andou até a livraria.  
- Olá! – disse a atendente atenciosa, olhando pra Rachel que acabará de entrar no local. – Tem algum livro em mente para que eu possa procurar para senhorita?  
- Não, obrigado. – disse fria. Ela andou pelas prateleiras, que ficavam enfileiradas, como se fossem bibliotecas, só que as estantes eram menores e tinham enfeites cercando-as. A garota parou quando notou uma plaqueta com escrita em vermelho em uma das prateleiras: SUSPENSE.  
Ela gostava de livros com bastante suspense, terror, sangue. Não era fã de coisas melosas, gostava de livros que prendiam sua atenção.  
Ela passou delicadamente o dedo indicador sobre cada livro para ver se o título de algum lhe chamava a atenção. Então se interessou por um chamado: "It" (A coisa). Ela caminhou fitando a capa grossa do livro verde e lendo seu enredo escrito em dourado.  
- Eu vou levar esse. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro e colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa onde a atendente digitava alguns dados no computador. Dinheiro esse que ela juntou o mês inteiro economizando da sua merenda.  
- Mas a senho... – a moça que a atendeu disse enquanto segurava uma sacola com a marca da loja em uma das mãos, mas Rachel já havia saído porta a fora sem se preocupar, apenas lendo seu livro que lhe parecerá muito interessante.

Ela continuou andando de vagar, desceu a escada rolante como se estivesse hipnotizada, com os olhos grudados no livro sem perceber nem onde pisava. Ela foi até o primeiro andar e um garoto que passava correndo, trazendo seu material escolar esbarrou nela e ambos caíram no chão derrubando os objetos que traziam.  
- Foi mal. – ele disse esticando a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar.  
- Não precisa. – ela falou zangada enquanto se levantava sozinha e pegava sua mochila.  
- Tá então. – deu de ombros, agachou e pegou seu material junto do livro de Rachel.  
- Cego. – disse enquanto puxava da mão do garoto um livro.  
- Desatenta. – ele retrucou indo embora.  
- Hoje não é meu dia. – ela resmungou e continuou andando, colocou o livro dentro da mochila e a colocou nas costas, decidida a sair de lá.

- Garota estranha. – o menino apertava os passos, apressado, enquanto olhava pra trás e via Rachel indo embora.  
Richard Grayson, um garoto alto, com seus 16 anos, ia rumo à escola, vestindo calça jeans e blusa azul de manga longa, coberto por um paletó. Fazia alguns meses que ele se mudara pra Jump City e começara a estudar na parte da tarde, assim que a turma da manhã saísse do colégio. Tinha os olhos azuis claro e o cabelo preto, talvez até fosse um dos populares do colégio pela sua beleza e sua facilidade de arrumar amigos, mas ele odiava chamar a atenção.  
Ele perdeu a hora, tinha que estar pontualmente às 11hs45min em frente ao colégio, não faz o tipo irresponsável, é sempre pontual, mas como todo garoto da sua idade gostava de jogar em um dos Fliperamas do shopping.  
- Droga. Aquela garota só de atrasou mais. – falou enquanto olhava seu relógio. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode e quase derrubou mais duas pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Enfim saiu do shopping e atravessou correndo a rua sem se preocupar com o asfalto deslizando, parou em frente à porta da escola, mas estava trancada, ele havia perdido a aula. Como já estava entrando as férias, isso não iria alterar seu boletim.  
Filho de John e Mary Grayson, ele sempre se mudava de cidade, junto do circo onde seus pais trabalhavam como trapezistas. Ele gostava da profissão de seus pais, mas odiava ter que mudar de endereço, perder seus amigos, arrumar um novo colégio...

-Ótimo. Meus pais vão me matar. – ele saiu cabisbaixo e decidiu voltar ao shopping, como ele não teria mais nada pra fazer, então resolveu passar seu tempo visitando o lugar. Estava andando quando passou enfrente ao ponto de ônibus e viu que Rachel estava chegando até lá.  
Ele olhou pra garota que retribuiu com um olhar de fúria, Richard não deu atenção e continuou andando, mas não pode deixar de notar a raiva da garota quando, chegando ao local, foi informada por um senhor que seu ônibus tinha acabado de sair.  
- O quê? Mas são... São...  
- 12h03min – o garoto respondeu se aproximando dela.  
- Não te perguntei.  
- Não seja grosseira mocinha, ele só lhe fez um favor. – disse o senhor idoso que estava sentando em um banco, esperando seu ônibus chegar.

- É... Não seja grosseira mocinha. – Richard complementou olhando pra ela com sarcasmo. A garota virou o rosto e caminhou de volta ao shopping. Richard riu da reação dela, achou engraçada a garota com seu gênero explosivo. Ele continuou andando, agora mais tranqüilo, pra dentro do shopping, seguindo Rachel com os olhos.

- É... Fazer o que... O jeito é esperar. – a morena falou já conformada, se sentando em uma mesa comum, de aço, sem arquitetura nenhuma que ficava na praça de alimentação. Ela tirou seu cachecol, abriu a mochila, guardou-o dentro e pegou o livro pra ler, jogando a mochila em cima da mesa. Porém não era o mesmo que ela havia comprado. – Mas... Meu livro? – ela disse olhando pra um livro escolar de Matemática. – Eu devo ter trocado na hora que aquele pivete esbarrou em mim.  
- Pivete não, eu tenho nome. – falou Richard se aproximando dela e sentando ao seu lado.  
- Devolve meu livro.  
- Ok, não precisa se zangar... – falou entregando o livro pra ela.  
- Obrigado. – ela disse se levantando e devolvendo o livro escolar ao menino que o colocou junto do seu material.  
- Espera! Aonde você vai. – ele se levantou e segurou seu braço.  
- Interessa por que...?  
- Por nada. Só achei que eu devia te pegar um suco por ter te derrubado. – a menina se assustou com a gentileza dele, afinal, ela tinha que admitir, também andava distraída pelo shopping então não foi só culpa dele.  
- Não, mas obrigada assim mesmo. – ela continuou com a postura fria e se soltou dele.  
- Calma. Já que eu acabei me atrasando pro colégio e você perdeu seu ônibus, não tem problema em ficar pra tomar um refresco.  
- Não pense que vai me convencer.  
- Não seja tão anti-social.  
- Não estou sendo.  
- Então aceita um suco.  
- Tá.  
- HaHa! Acabei te convencendo. – ele disse vitorioso.  
- Engraçadinho.  
Os dois se levantaram, ela não desgrudou do livro, mas deixou sua mochila jogada sobre a mesa. Foram até uma lanchonete ali por perto e compraram dois sucos de maracujá, voltaram e se sentaram novamente à mesa.  
- Então garoto, Qual seu nome?  
- Meu nome é Richard Grayson, mas pode chamar de Dick. E você?  
- Rachel Roth.  
- E então o que você faz aqui?  
- Do contrário de muitas pessoas que vem pra se divertir e acabam perdendo a hora, estou aqui lendo um livro.

- Isso foi uma indireta?  
- Nossa! Você percebeu. – ela falou irônica.  
- Eu não te disse que vim pra me divertir.  
- Mas é os que os garotos como você fazem.  
- É o que os garotos NORMAIS como eu fazem.  
- Que seja. – ela disse virando a cara.  
- Não seja chata. – ele falou fitando seus olhos com um olhar desafiador.  
- Você não me dá escolhas. – ela respondeu também olhando nos olhos do rapaz.  
- Tá... Antes que a gente comece a brigar é melhor mudarmos de assunto.  
- Que assunto? – ela disse irônica abrindo seu lido.  
- Er... Então, onde você estuda?  
- No mesmo colégio que você. – disse sem tirar os olhos do livro..  
- Ah tá... E onde mora?  
- Você não acha que já fez perguntas demais? – ela disse fechando o livro com força e fitando-o com repreensão.  
- Você não dá mole né? – a garota preferiu não contradizer. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. A menina que não tinha tomado seu suco bebeu um pouco e depois concentrou o olhar novamente para seu livro.  
- Então... Vo... – ele tentou dizer algo, para acabar com o silêncio, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.  
- Não. – ela falou sem tirar seus olhos do livro.  
- Por que é tão amarga?  
- Para evitar que as pessoas se aproximem de mim. – ela falou se levantando.  
- Por quê? – ele perguntou sem se levantar, olhando pra garota na sua frente.  
- Pra evitar que elas me magoem. – ela disse isso e saiu pegando sua mochila e a apoiando sobre o ombro direito.  
- Espera... Você deve ter algum problema psicológico, deve ser herança de família. – ele se levantou e disse grosso, com um pouco de raiva na voz. Rachel sentiu o sangue ferver quando ouviu a palavra "família".  
- CALA A BOCA. VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM. – ela gritou e saiu correndo pelo shopping.  
Ele à olhava um pouco abestalhado, não sabia que a garota teria essa ação ao ouvir o que ele disse, no mínimo achou que ela ficaria um pouco zangada

Rachel sentou em um banco qualquer no segundo andar shopping e se conteve para não chorar, mas foi em vão, ela deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. Ficou um tempo de cabeça baixa, sentindo as lágrimas que molharam seu rosto, agora escorrer para o chão.  
_"Talvez tivesse sido melhor, se eu tivesse pegado o ônibus na hora que pude."_ – pensou enquanto se lembrava do "encontro" que teve com o garoto.  
- Rachel. – ele disse se aproximando dela.  
- O que quer? – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça e enxugando as lágrimas.  
- É que... – ele ensaiou uma desculpa, mas naquela hora tinha que dizer o que vinha no seu coração. – Eu não devia ter te dito aquelas coisas. Eu sei lá... Pelo jeito você não se dá muito bem com sua família. – ele foi compreensivo e se sentou ao lado dela.  
- Eu não tenho família. – ela disse enquanto fitava suas mãos apoiadas sobre o joelho.  
- Eu não sabia que...  
- Na verdade... – ela começou a desabafar, precisava muito de alguém pra conversar. – Meu pai abandonou minha mãe, quando descobriu que ela tava grávida. E quem pagou por isso fui eu...  
- Mas... E quanto a sua mãe?  
- Ela me odeia, porque acha que a culpa da vida dela ser um inferno é minha. – ela deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem. – E é por isso que eu também odeio minha vida.  
- Não... – ele disse secando o rosto da garota que passou a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não se sinta assim, isso só piora as coisas...  
- Mas... Minha mãe tem razão. Eu não devia ter nascido, eu vim ao mundo só pra atrapalhar as pessoas...  
- Isso é mentira...  
- Não é não. – ela o interrompeu, virando o olhar pro chão. – Hoje era pra você estar na sua escola e não aqui. Se eu não tivesse esbarrado em você...  
- Eu não teria te conhecido. – ele falou puxando o rosto da garota delicadamente, fazendo com que ela voltasse a fitá-lo.  
- Mas também não teria que aturar minha frieza. – ela virou o rosto e baixou a cabeça novamente, evitando olhar pro menino.

- Você só é assim porque não conheceu ninguém que te amasse e que te desse valor.  
- E vou continuar sendo assim... Mal-amada.  
- Não... Porque agora você tem a mim. – ele disse pegando a mão da garota que passou a observá-lo assustada.  
- Por que se preocupa comigo se acabou de me conhecer?  
- Porque eu gosto de você. Você é diferente... É especial. – ele se aproximou da garota, lhe dando um selinho delicadamente, que foi se transformando em um beijo doce. No começo a garota ficou com medo, mas logo foi se entregando ao beijo. Os dois se afastaram aos poucos para tomar ar.  
- Por... Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou um pouco corada.  
- Eu já disse... Porque gosto de você. – ele deu um sorriso e abraçou a garota, a deixando mais segura. Ela retribuiu o abraço e repousou seu rosto sobre o ombro dele.  
Ficaram um tempo assim, curtindo o clima e vendo as pessoas passarem com pressa. Rachel se afastou um pouco.  
- Hã... Er... Quantas horas? – ela estava tímida.  
- 15hs32min. – ele respondeu lançando um olhar apaixonada a ela.  
- Já!? Eu... Eu tenho que ir... Meu ônibus, minha mãe... – ela se levantou assustada.  
- Calma! – ele se levantou e segurou suas mãos, tentando acalmá-la. – Que horas sai seu ônibus?  
- Agora... Quer dizer... Daqui a uns 15 minutos.  
- Fica tranqüila, ainda da tempo.  
- Tá, então vamos. – ela saiu puxando o garoto que sorrindo a acompanhou.

Eles correram até fora do shopping e caminharam de mãos dadas, atravessando a rua, onde nevava um pouco, foram para o ponto de ônibus e ficaram esperando sentados.  
- E então... Depois que você for... Quando é que a gente vai se ver de novo? – ele perguntou um pouco sem jeito. Ela deu um sorriso e o abraçou.  
- Você sabe onde me encontrar. – ela balbuciou o abraçando mais forte, ele também a abraçou mais aliviado. Tinha algumas pessoas por perto, mas a garota sequer ligou para o que as pessoas achavam. Ficaram um tempo abraçados, sentindo a neve cair sobre eles. Até que o ônibus chegou.  
- Tenho que ir agora. – ela disse se soltando dele e se levantando.  
- Sentirei saudades. – ele se levantando e ficou de frente para a garota.  
- Logo nos veremos. – ela deu um selinho tímido no rapaz e entrou pra dentro do ônibus.  
Ele ainda ficou lá vendo o ônibus se afastar sem tirar os olhos da garota que o fitava através da janela.  
Ele parou de olhar quando o ônibus dobrou a esquina, voltou os olhos para o banco onde ambos estavam sentadas alguns minutos atrás e lá encontrou um livro. Ele pegou o livro delicadamente e abriu uma página onde notou uma pequena folha de caderno dentro escrito:

_**"Até o amanhã chegar lembrarei da sua imagem nos meus sonhos."**_

Ele entendeu o recado, guardou a folha dentro do livro e o fechou. Caminhou na direção oposta ao shopping, com as mãos dentro do bolso do paletó. Parou, olhou pra trás e fitando aquele enorme prédio deu um sorriso, depois continuou andando sobre a calçada coberta neve.

* * *

**Essa fanfic não me pertence, eu a ganhei de amigo oculto de uma amiga minha chamada Ayla, ela escreve divinamente bem como vocês podem perceber e é com uma grnade honra que eu posto a fanfic aqui com a autorização dela.**


End file.
